


Mystic Everafter / Mystic Mess

by Persais



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persais/pseuds/Persais
Summary: This will be (sorta) a collection of short stories of the RFA, branching off from a mix of V's route and Secret ending. If you haven't done either of those endings and don't want to be spoiled then turn back.This will be MC x RFA so she doesn't really end up with anyone but also ends up with everyone at some point so maybe stick around and see if you find your paring? But also, Yoosung x Saeran because why not. Chill Saeran is cute af and Yoosung is so innocent. They're a good match but you know, thats my opinion. I don't even like Yoosung that much but that's because I'm salty.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Main Character (Mystic Messenger)/Everyone, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Author's Note

This will be a (sorta) collection of short stories of the RFA, branching off from a mix of V's route and Secret ending. If you haven't done either of those endings and don't want to be spoiled then turn back. Further down I'm explaining a bit of where this story starts off and what routes I'm using as past events. If you don't care, go to the next chapter. If you do, keep reading my dudes. (Also if I get anything mixed up about that information belongs to what route, let me know. I get them confused sometimes.)

**Spoilers**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

In V's route, towards the end, he meets up with Rika who precedes to stab him like a crazy b*tch so he ends up in the hospital. Rika ends up going to that apartment MC has been staying in and has Ray set the bomb off in it, killing her. In the secret ending, MC, 7, and Vanderwood sneak into Minteye HQ and get caught where they find out Rika has started her own religion and was drugging people or whatever, V comes running in and gets shot by Saeran, thus being killed. But these stories will branch off from both where MC, Vanderwood, and 7 still end up in the Minteye HQ, V shows up, is shot by Saeran through Rika's command but MC, V, 7, and Vanderwood get away and have called Jumin for help. Jumin sends his best people but when they get there, Rika has gone. She goes back to the apartment where she calls Ray and tells him to go ahead with the plan. He thinks he's blowing up Minteye HQ but really he blows up the apartment Rika is at, thus is the end of her. 

In these short stories, it will be a year later where bits of all the good endings happen with the exception that MC isn't with any of them. She's more or less the mother and the child of the group where they go to her for advice but they'll hound into her if they think she isn't taking care of herself. Jaehee still works for Jumin but he's letting her work on the coffee shop project, Zen an actor, Yoosung working as an intern for Jumin's company but going to school to be a veterinarian, 7 still kind of working for the government but instead of him doing the hacking jobs all the time, Saeran helps since he needs something to do, giving 7 time to work on his toyshop and self-made toys. 

I'll tell you this now, V is my favorite character so I may be biased towards him in this, along with Jumin so I'm sorry if you're a Zen or Yoosung stan. Yoosung was the first character who I not only got a bad ending on, but it kicked me off the game during the first branching which I didn't even know it could do at the time so I'm very salty about it. And Zen is too much for me lol I still love them all though and have gotten all their good endings eventually so I'll do my best to stay true to them.

There's also the development of Saeran/Unknown. He has gone to therapy often and is now to the point where he doesn't need to go so much, like twice a month, and has been diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) or commonly known as multiple personality disorder/split personality, and has come to terms with his darker side. He's gotten control of it and it hardly shows unless something triggers and he switches. I don't know everything about DID or MPD but I've done much research on it and can hopefully not write it horribly or in a horrid light since DID is different for a lot of people who are diagnosed. Because of the movie "Split" and similar movies like it, it's painted people with DID in a not so great color so I want to try my best to do it justice. I know Unknown is the darker more aggressive side of "Saeran" but I want to try it write it where he's not entirely bad since Unknown seems to be the protector of the body, or "fronts" when the body is in trouble or is triggered. 

Sorry. DID or MPD is super interesting to me so I have a lot to say about it and wish more people knew about it and how it works and what it entails.

Saeran has split was due to drugs so whos to say after his body is clear, Unknown could possibly go away. So that's also an option. To write the character out completely but that feels wrong so we'll keep him as DID until further notice.

Anyway, please enjoy. It's mostly a bunch of fanfiction type stuff anyway for me to get my creative juices flowing for bigger projects but I'll still work hard on it since Mystic Messenger means a lot to me.


	2. ~Happy Birthday~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later after the whole Rika thing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~{This MC is very basic and doesn't have too much personality since she theoretically has chosen all the right things to say to get the good endings for everyone without ending up with anyone for the sake of not hurting anyone's feelings since she thinks of them as her family now. MC must not have any family because the girl goes missing for like almost two weeks and no one seems to be worried?? Not even her??? does she not have a job? School??? friends or family worried about where she is?? has she texted them and told them she was Gucci?? she wasn't allowed to leave the apartment due to the BOMB. shouldn't she be super concerned about it, wring a will and shit just in case it goes off??? Did she not have a boyfriend beforehand? is she studying abroad?? literally anything goes with her. For the sake of mystery and the story, she doesn't have a family and is an orphan who was looking for work and found herself in this situation and a year later, here she is.}~

"Happy birthday, MC!"

Luciel, Yoosung, and Zen pop-out of nowhere with paper horns and handfuls of confetti which they tossed into the air above MC, and V. Jumin stands nearby, unenthusiastically poping a mini confetti cannon that Luciel had to talk him into doing for the sake of entertaining MC. Jaehee was standing next to him with her own mini cannon that seems to have malfunctioned so she was late with the surprise.

Saeran was there too but he sat on the couch, clearly uncomfortable being there. He'd rather be back at Luciel's, playing the game Yoosung had talked him into playing. He wouldn't be here if not for Yoosung begging him to go. The two oddly enough bonded and now talk on a daily basis according to Luciel who has gotten jealous his brother would rather play games with Yoosung than him.

MC gasps, giggling at the suddenness. She was truly surprised. Everyone had been telling her all day they were busy and made plans to hang out that weekend instead. Since she seemed lonely, V had suggested the two of them go to the local gallery. MC would describe the newer art pieces they've just put up since his eyesight was worse than before. She didn't mind of course. She enjoyed spending time with him and hearing his praises about how well she described the displays.

V hadn't lost his sight completely, being able to see blurs of color and shadows, the shape of people. He still had time to get his eyes fixed at Jumin's request but V had declined and was very insistent he left his eyes be. He still felt what happened to Rika was his fault and keeping his eyes the way they were, even if it meant not being able to take pictures again, was his punishment.

After V was discharged from the hospital 9 months ago, MC made herself at home so to help him around his house until he was better but Jumin insisted MC stay with V until he agreed to get his eyes fixed. V was reluctant but agreed, as did MC who was more than happy to help V. And thus now the two live together.

"I thought you all had work?" MC asks, her arm linked with V's still from returning home.

"They clearly were lying.." Ray says from the couch. "They told you that so they could throw a surprise party for you."

"Yup!" Luciel exclaims, the most excited of them all. "Let's go open presents!"

"Cake first," Jumin interrupts, handing Jaehee the remains of his confetti cannon. "Presents are after she blows the candles out."

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaame~ let's do everything backward!"

"Assitant Kang, do you have the candles?"

"Yes, Mr. Han."

"Please set them up for MC."

"Yes, Sir."

Luciel is ignored as the group migrates to the kitchen. Jaehee sets up the candle on a two-tiered cake that looked just as fancy and expensive as a wedding cake. MC didn't have to ask to know it was probably Jumin who bought it. It would explain why Jumin wanted the cake to be the center of attention first.

Once Jaehee lights the candles, they sing happy birthday and MC proceeds to blow the candles out. "What did you wish for?" Yoosung asks.

"I can't tell you, silly." MC giggles. "It won't come true if I do."

"And if she does tell you, the ogre of stolen wishes will come for you at midnight.." Luciel creeps up to Yoosung. "All because you tried to steal MC's wish~"

Yoosung pushes him way. "That's not true! I won't fall for your tricks anymore!"

Luciel shrugs. "Alright~ But I suggest you set out a cupcake with a candle on it before you go to bed tonight so the ogre passes over you~" Yoosung shakes his head but he mentally makes a note so to remember to do as Seven told him. Just to be safe. "Mr. Jumin the 3rd, can we proceed with presents now?"

Jumin sighs. "..Go ahead."

"Whoot!" Luciel pulls out a large object messily wrapped in bright red paper. "I have the perfect gift!"

MC takes the mess and eagerly opens it. Luciel was known for homemade gifts and gag gifts or both if you're lucky. She was fine with either since he was genuinely having fun.

Inside the mess of paper and tape was a white, robotic cat that resembled Jumin's cat down to the collar it wore. "A toy cat?"

"Not just a toy! It's the first of its kind! Meet Elle 2.3, the cutest cat robot you'll ever see!" Jumin folds his arms, frowning at the object but doesn't comment. "Not only is it super ultra mega cute but it's soft and you can connect it to your phone or computer or whatever and play music from it. And~" He pushes up his glasses. "Allow me to demonstrate its most greatest asset~"

"..This one isn't the one that breathes fire, is it.." Saeran asks worriedly, moving away from the counter and his brother.

"Nope nope~ That was the dog. Just watch the magic~" He clears his throat. "Dearest most precious Elly 2.3! Do the thing!"

The cat's eyes flash open as it begins to move, standing up from its previous sitting position. The tail and ears move as well. "~ _Command heard. Doing the thing_ ~" it says with a high pitched, robot voice which was followed with a meow. 

Suddenly, the kitchen lights turn off but come back on only this time, flashing rainbow colors.

"Whoa!"

"Amazing.."

"When did he connect it to V's house? And.. how?"

Luciel chuckles. "Elly 2.3, stop doing the thing." The cat meows in response and the lights go back to normal, sitting once its actions were complete. "Its a fun, cute, party on the go~"

"Thank you, Luciel. It's amazing." MC says, petting the toy as if it were real. Jumin mumbles something about Elizabeth the 3rd being much cuter.

"Can I give you mine next?" Yoosung asks. MC nods and he slides a little piece of paper towards her. "..It's not much.. it's super bland compared to Seven's."

"If it's coming from you, I'm sure I'll like it regardless." Yoosung turns pink as MC examines the paper. It was a plain ticket with nothing more to it or any identification of what it was for. "What is it for?"

"Well.. you and Seven are always talking about cosplaying and exchanging anime.. so I asked my guild leader if there were any cons coming up.. he helped me buy a few tickets for you and I to go.. if you want to. Oh! We won't be alone. Saeran is coming too since I want him to meet some of my guild members in person."

"That's so sweet of you.. of course, I'll go!"

He lets out a breath. "You invite my brother and not me? I thought we were friends~" Luciel complains.

"You're mean to me."

"So~"

"Saeran said you were busy anyway."

Luciel groans, having lost all of his enthusiasm. "..I know.."

Zen pushes through the boys and hands an envelope to MC. "Toys and anime? MC isn't a child. She deserves something more sophisticated~"

MC giggles, having an idea of what Zen's gift was already. She was sure they were photos from his most recent photo shoot he's been busy with or tickets to his upcoming play. She opens it up and sure enough, it was both items. "Are these pictures from the beach shoot you finished up?"

"They are~" Zen smiles handsomely. "But these are exclusive photos that won't be in the magazine~ Aren't they great?"

"I think these are more suited for Jaehee.." MC whispers. "They do look very nice. That's expected of a professional photography team." Zen frowns so MC giggles. "And of course you being in them makes them better."

"Thank you~"

"May I?" MC looks over to V who had taken refuge in a chair near her. He has his hand held out. "Zen's photos. May I see them?" MC passes them over. "Zen, I'm sure you won't mind telling me how they look."

"It would be my pleasure." Zen migrates to V, Jaehee not far behind him so to closely see the pictures herself.

MC giggles at the sight of the three but is tapped on the shoulder. She turns and finds Jumin there with a small, velvet box in hand. "I have a gift for you as well."

It was a small box so the first thing that ran through MC's mind was that it was a ring. But would he do that right now? On her birthday? In front of all the other RFA members who would surely throw a fit over the fact he had? She wouldn't put it past him. He did ask for her to move in with him when V does get his eyes fixed. Zen had argued with him in the chat room for days about it.

Even so, she takes the little box and snaps it open quickly. She was relieved to find a bracelet and not a ring, not that she would be opposed to marrying Jumin. He was sweet and would care for her, that she knew but she had similar feelings for all the RFA members. Except for Yoosung who was more of a little brother to her. She would certainly take care of him.

Though if Jaehee had asked.. she may hurt all the boys' feelings..

"Oh wow.. It's beautiful, Jumin.. I don't know if I'm worthy enough for this.."

"Of course you are. That's why I got it for you. With help from Assistant Kang. I chose the cat charms and the letters which stand for your initials. I let her chose the others."

MC looks closer at the bracelet. There were all sorts of charms but she wasn't entirely sure what they all meant. "I've chosen each charm to represent all of the RFA members," Jaehee says, joining their conversation. "I thought that would be best since you've expressed your fondness over everyone.

"Oh! I see now.. the cat is Jumin's.. the game controller I can only assume is for Yoosung. The camera is for V, the coffee cup is for you, the ice cream is for Saeran.. what is this one? Is that.. a jack in the box?"

"It is. It's a toy that represents Luciel who likes to make toys and enjoys jesting, like the clown in a jack in the box."

"I see.. but where is the charm for Zen if the letters are for me?"

"Zen's charm?" MC nods. Jaehee takes a look at the bracelet and frowns. "I've chosen a star to emphasize his growth in the entertainment community.. but where is it?" Jaehee looks to Jumin who has given the robot cat his attention. "..Mr. Han."

"Yes."

"What happened to charm for Zen?"

"..Was there such a charm?"

Jaehee sighs. "Did you have the charm removed because of your argument with Zen?"

"I don't recall a star charm polluting MC's bracelet."

"Hey! Don't exclude me!" Zen yells.

It was Jumin's turn to sigh. "It was a joke. The star arrived broken so I had to send it back for a replacement which I haven't gotten yet since the charms were specially made."

"..Mr. Han, why didn't you tell me this?" Jaehee asks.

"It slipped my mind."

Zen huffs. "Or he wanted to exclude me on purpose the bastard.."

"Alright!" MC announces. "Thank you Jumin. It's a beautiful gift and Jaehee, you did a wonderful job picking the charms. It's a shame I don't get to see star charm yet."

Jaehee smiles, helping MC fasten it onto her wrist. "I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry I couldn't bring a gift of my own for you but-"

"It's fine. I understand you work endlessly and hardly even have time to sleep. I thought for sure your boss would be a little more lenient since it's my birthday week but I suppose not." MC side glances towards Jumin's direction. She couldn't be mad at him though she wished he did ease up on Jaehee.

"Can we have cake now?" Saeran asks. MC looks around to make sure no one had anything else and nods. "Finally.."

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and a bit of happy drunkenness from a bottle of champagne V gifted MC from his small but costly wine collection that was gifted to him by patrons of his work. Luciel even turned the party cat on and everyone danced, a bit of a food fight breaking out when Zen had asked MC to dance but Luciel pulls her away, only for Jumin to rescue her and pass her over to V for safekeeping. It was a long night but everyone stuck around a little longer to help MC clean.

"It's been a long time since I've had fun like that," V says as MC helps him up the stairs. "Did you have fun?"

"Lots. I really am grateful I met all of you, though it was due to unfortunate circumstances. I'm happy to have such good friends and be apart of the RFA, helping people, all of it. I don't think I've ever been happier."

V chuckles "Your happiness is contagious. If not for you, we might have disbanded the RFA.. we all were in a bad spot before you came in, dragging the sun behind you.." he trails off, stopping once they reach the top of the stairs.

MC notices his eyes cloud over as if he were remembering something. "..V? Are you alright?"

"..hmm? Oh, yes.. I'm sorry.. I can reach my bedroom on my own.. I thank you for your kindness in giving me a hand."

"Of course. Anytime.." She watches him carefully make his way across the hallway, using the walls to guide himself to his room on the opposite side of her own.

She makes sure he's all the way in his room before departing to hers where she snatches up her phone to check the RFA messaging app. There were many from a clearly drunk Yoosung who had more of the wine than V recommended.

**Yoosung** : MC! hhapy birfthday! i ho p its fun uo hsad1

**707** : Lololol look at this kid

**ZEN** : Yoosung, go to bed lol you drank more than the rest of us. I bet you didn't even eat properly before going to V's

**Yoosung** : i at8!

**ZEN** : I bet it wasn't healthy. Drink some water and go to bed before you do something stupid. I'm surprised you made it home.

**707** : Thanks to me! God seven hath lead the boy to bed!

**Unknown** : I helped too. Yoosung is heavy.

**707** : lol yeah

**Jaehee** : I feel bad for his roommates.

**Jumin** : MC, you're still up.

**ZEN** : MC is here? I didn't even know she entered!

**Jaehee** : Just like the first she entered the chatroom.

**MC** : I wanted to check on you all to make sure you made it home. Did anyone have any trouble?

**Jumin** : Driver Kim is wonderful at his job. We had no issues. I am safe at home with my Elizabeth the 3rd. It's a shame I didn't get to bring her.

**ZEN** : **No**

**ZEN** : Don't ever bring that to any event I'll be at. Unless you want to pay for my medical bills

**Jumin** : If I cause any harm to your health, I would be more than happy to pay for your medical bills. I paid for V's, Luciel's, and even Saeran's medical bills.

**ZEN** : ... don't bring that cat anywhere I'm going to be, okay

**707** : Ray and I have made it home fine! My baby was as smooth as you can get her~

**ZEN** : Enough with calling your cars your babies

**707** : Don't you call your mirrors your babies?

**ZEN** : **Hey**

**ZEN** : **_That's different_**

**Jaehee** : The ride home for me was also normal.

**707** : Hey Yoosung stopped replying. He's still longed in though

**ZEN** : Maybe he fell asleep. Good.

**Unknown** : Its only good if he fell asleep in his bed and not somewhere else like the floor or the kitchen.

**ZEN** : ...

**Jaehee** : ...

**MC** : ... Luciel? Do you have any way of checking on him to make sure he's okay?

**707** : Nope~

**Yoosung** : mi up1

**707** : lololol he's fine

**MC** : Yoosung, are you in bed?

**Yoosung** : ye

**MC** : Please log out of your messenger properly and sleep. We were worried something happened.

**Yoosung** : Okkkkkkyhy

_Yoosung has left the chatroom_

**707** : That was close lol hey Ray, you log out too.

**Unknown** : Why

**707** : come here and I'll tell you~

**Unknown** : ...

_Unknown has left the chatroom_

_707 has left the chatroom_

**ZEN:** They didn't even say bye

**Jaehee** : I'll head off too. Happy birthday again, MC. I hope it was fun for you.

**MC** : Of course it was! Thank you for helping to throw me a surprise party!

**Jaehee** : Goodnight everyone

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

**ZEN** : I'll go too since I don't want to be stuck in here with Jumin. Goodnight, MC~ Dream of me~

**MC** : lol good night Zen. Thank you for the tickets. I look forward to finally being able to see you in a play

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

_V has entered the chatroom_

**Jumin** : ..?

**MC** : Maybe it was an accident?

**Jumin** : ..V?

**MC** : .. Ill check on him.

_**Jumin**_ : Please do. And thank you for taking care of him. I would if not for the company. It still angers me he declined not only the treatment but a home nurse.

**MC** : Don't be angry with him, please. He just wants to try and do things on his own. He's still hurting.

**Jumin** : We all are. He should at least tell me his worries so he isn't burdened by them alone.

**MC** : He's not alone anymore. I promise.

**Jumin** : .. of course. You're with him. No one could be lonely with you near.

**Jumin** : You should sleep. Its late.

**MC** : you too. You have a company to run and cat depending on you.

**Jumin** : Yes. Good night.

**Jumin** : .. I hadn't meant to exclude Zen's charm from your bracelet. As soon as it arrives, I'll hand-deliver it to you myself. I'll be going now.

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

After logging off herself, MC heads across the hallway to V's room, knocking on the door softly. "..V?" She waits before pushing into the room. V sits on his bed, phone in hand, and intensely staring at the screen. "What are you doing?"

He looks up at her with a sad smile. "I guess this means I did click on the messenger. I wanted to see if I could tell if anyone was in the chatroom." MC sits next to him, leaning in to see his phone. There were the chatroom and the final messages between her and Jumin. "What were you all talking about?"

"Yoosung at first. He had logged in a bit drunk and was sending all sorts of typos. I asked and made sure everyone got home safely. Then after everyone left, Jumin and I spoke about you since you logged into the chatroom."

V lets out a breath. "I assume Jumin had a few things to say about me."

"A little.. Have you spoken to him recently? Just the two of you?" He shakes his head. "You should.. how long has it been since you two hung out together?"

"..not since our argument a few months ago about my eyes. He still is very much upset with me."

"He only wants you to be in perfect health.."

"I know.. I've.. actually been thinking.. I may be ready.."

MC gasps. "For the surgery?" He nods. "Are you sure? What changed your mind?"

"After today.. not being able to enjoy the party like you all had, I had almost resented myself for not having my eyes fixed sooner.. I wanted to take photos.. to remember this day in the way I saw it.."

MC hugs him. "..If you're worried about pictures, I took lots with the camera you said I could have."

"That's another thing.. I wish to see your photos.. I enjoy hearing how people see things, everyone describes things differently, but it makes it quite hard to know what a piece looks like from the different descriptions.. I miss taking pictures..."

"This is wonderful news.. you'll be able to see again.. so why do you look so sad?"

"..I don't know.. if I should be allowed to see again.."

"Of course you are.. Jihyun, what happened with Rika had nothing to do with you.. you did you best.. you loved her and cared for her as best as you could.. it was she who wasn't getting the help she needed.. you didn't force her because you can't force someone who doesn't want the help.. she made her decision and stuck by it. She did what she believed in, which wasn't a bad thing but how she executed it was.. so please.. don't dwell on the past and decisions you should have made.. prepare for the future and look forward to what will come.." MC stands, placing her hand over V's phone. "Sleep, okay? It's very late."

"..MC..how did we end up with someone like you.." He runs a hand through his hair before setting his phone aside. "I'll do as you ask.. will you.. call Jumin for me tomorrow? So I can make up with him."

"Of course.. goodnight."


	3. ~A Surprising Solution: Part One~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC either has a hard time saying no or.. she just doesn't want to~

V is out with Jumin today so MC is left all by herself at V's house. She didn't mind since she was the one who pushed the two spending time together. They are childhood friends, after all. V was the one who got little Elle for him who he cherishes relentlessly.

They had a bit of a falling out a while back. Jumin had genuinely gotten upset and yelled at V for refusing treatment for his eyes. MC eventually had to get involved when Jumin grabbed V by the front of his shirt, becoming a bit forceful. The rustling had knocked a side table over and shattered some statue that was gifted to V by some sculpture. But after some coaxing, and help from Jaehee who was present, they escorted Jumin back to his car. After that, the two haven't spoken independently. They hadn't even shared any words during her birthday. She was sure that was only because V didn't want to upset Jumin further and Jumin didn't know how to apologize. MC was the one to set up their night, having called Jumin and told him V wanted to talk. He agreed almost instantly and was ready within the hour to collect him. She was hoped things would go well and they make up.

To fill her time waiting for the boys to come back, she watches the messenger. None of the members were on yet so she just checked in every so often until finally Luciel signs in.

 **707** : I see you MC~ You've been lurking for a while lol.

 **MC** : You caught me. I'm bored since V and Jumin are hanging out.

 **707** : And they left you behind! That wont do. I think a surprise visit is called for!

_Unknown has entered the chatroom_

**Unknown** : You have work. Stop procrastinating

 **707** : Come on~ help me out~

 **Unknown** : I have plans

 **707** : Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **707** : My precious

 **707** : MOst loving

 **707** : Dearest

 **707** : darling <3

 **707** : amazing

 **707** : one of kind <3 <3

 **707** : super awesomely skilled little brother has plans!?11

 **707** : Without m311!!

 **Unknown** : Don't spam the chat

 **707** : Saeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeraaaaaaaaaaaaan

 **Unknown** : I'll be going now. I promised Yoosung I would help in his raid.

 **707** : *gasp* Yoosung!?!/1

_Unknown has left the chatroom_

**707** : .. I feel as though my heart has been broken in half

 **707** : *crying emoji*

 **707** : I'll be back, MC

_707 has left the chatroom_

**MC** : Alone again~ Guess I'll log out

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

**ZEN** : I have arrived <3 no need for you to leave~

 **MC** : My savior lol whats up?

 **ZEN** : I've finished rehearsals but I have so much energy left. Since you're alone, why don't we go on a date~

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

**Jumin** : **No**

 **ZEN** : What the hell..? Where did you come from?

 **Jumin** : V and I will return shortly for MC. No need for you to have her attention.

 **MC** : Why?

 **Jumin** : To treat you, of course. You were the one who talked him into getting the surgery

 **ZEN** : What surgery?

 **MC** : Oh but I didn't. He chose to do it all on his own.

 **ZEN** : Hey

 **Jumin** : He said because you asked him to, he decided to do it. He says to thank you for all your help and he would like to do stuff for you

 **ZEN** : **Hey..**

 **MC** : Tell him he doesn't have to. I did those things because I wanted to. His happiness makes it worth it..

 **Jumin** : .. I'm not sure I like how you worded that.. is this jealousy?

 **ZEN** : Don't ignore me!

 **MC** : You two don't need to come collect me. Please, have fun spending time together as old friends, talk about the past and childhood stories. I'll hang out with Zen for a bit.

 **ZEN** : Really??

 **Jumin** : ... if that is what you want to do, then I guess I should respect your wishes.

 **ZEN** : You'll really hang out wiht me?

 **MC** : Of course. You did ask nicely and I don't think we've hung out together on our own before so I don't mind. It'll be fun

 **ZEN** : Hear that, Mr. Trustfund. She wants to hang out with me~

 **Jumin** : V says to not stay out late. He would like to speak with you.

 **MC** : Alright! Tell V I said hello and to have fun! And Jumin, you don't have to worry about me. 

**ZEN** : Yeah. I'll take the best care of MC~

 **Jumin** : I hope so. Excuse me.

_Jumin Has has left the chatroom_

**ZEN** : I'll be there soon, MC!

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

"..I didn't get to ask what we were doing.. oh well." MC shrugs and begins getting ready. It doesn't take that long before Zen had gotten there, on his motorcycle no less. No wonder he arrived so quickly.

"I was so excited, I brought this out. Its pretty, huh~"

"Oh.. yes.. very.." MC was hesitant on getting any closer. She still remembers the story V told her about Zen's accident and it made her nervous to think he still drives one around. She wasn't a big fan herself. ".. so what are we doing?"

"I was going to give you a ride~"

"Zen.. I'm not-"

"It's alright." He winks. "I'll pick the safest routes and I promise I won't go that fast unless you ask me too~"

"Still.."

Suddenly Zen's phone rings and he answers it begrudgingly. "Yeah?.. what!? But I was just there- ... I understand.. I'll be there soon.." He sighs hanging up. 

"What's wrong?"

"..I have to cut our date short.. apparently the director for our play has announced an emergency meeting.. so annoying... I was just there.."

"Oh, no.. I wonder what happened? I hope nothing serious.."

"It better be serious if they really expect me to pull myself away from you." He sighs again. "I'll take my leave then. I'll see you another time, MC."

"Bye.." MC steps back and watches Zen rev the engine, speeding away in a way that made MC more nervous than ever. She was sad she didn't get to hang out with him but was a little glad she didn't have to ride the motorcycle. She's alone once again.

**__________________________________________________________________**

It was late, nearly midnight when MC heard someone stumble through the door. She quickly dressed and made her way downstairs to find it was Jumin and V, clinging to each other so to not fall on the floor. MC rushed over to help support V but she was greeted with the strong smell of alcohol. "..Are you two drunk?"

"A little.." V admits with a chuckle. "We got.. carried away.."

"It's your fault.." Jumin says, staggering over to the couch to collapse on. ".. you kept.. ordering more.."

"It was for the game we played.." V leaned heavily on MC so she did her best to guide him to the couch next to Jumin. "It was fun though.."

Jumin smiles. "..It was."

MC thought she should be upset with them but they seemed happy so she let it slide. "I'm glad you two had fun, even if you came home like this. I assume Jumin will be staying the night?"

"Would you like for me too~?" Jumin says a little too flirty. She didn't even know he was capable of flirting.

V laughs. "Don't say things like that. She might get the wrong idea."

"What if I meant the wrong idea?"

V laughs again "You've turned into Zen, flirting like that.."

"You are most definitely staying the night." MC quietly giggles. "I'll go and set something up for you." She turns to leave but Jumin grabs her wrist and pulls her next to him, squishing her between him and V. "J-Jumin!"

"Don't leave.." Jumin whispers. "I'll sleep here.."

"You can't," V says although he's got a hold of MC's other arm. "Do you intend to have her to sleep on the couch as well? She'll catch a cold."

"Not if I keep her warm.." Jumin then wraps his arms around her. MC's heart rate shoots and she's at a loss for words.

V frowns, attempting to pry Jumin's off of her. "You can't.. if anyone were to lay beside her, I would like it to be me.."

Jumin frowns too. "That isn't fair."

"I believe it is. We live together."

"But you won't after your eyes are fixed. She will have no reason to stay."

V's eyes grow, shocked. "..MC.. you plan on leaving.."

"I.. well.. I don't know yet.. but.. Jumin, could you-"

"Of course she will.. I've asked her to come live with me."

"But.. MC.." V leans in close and because of Jumin blocking her from moving away and getting up, MC was now inches from V's face. "...Do you hate me that much..?"

"..what? Of course, I don't.. just.. if I could get up then I-"

"MC doesn't hate people. She's too amazing and loving.. and beautiful.." Jumin whispers this and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, making her bite back a shiver.

"Stay with me.." V whispers. This close to her now, he could vaguely make out her features but he already knew what she looked like beforehand so he could imagine her face in that moment. "Please.." he presses his lips against hers and MC freezes. She doesn't know what to do. If he had kissed her at any other time, she might have been all for it but to kiss her while she was in the arms of Jumin, she was confused and a little scared since they were both drunk.

"..stealing a kiss from MC.. as I am here.." Jumin says. He pulls MC away, eyeing V with a frown who clearly couldn't see it but V still held onto MC's arm so he falls into her lap when she's moved.

"Don't be mean, Jumin," V says, acting as though his feelings were hurt. "You've never kissed anyone before so you wouldn't know how anyway."

"Tsk.." MC couldn't see his face but she knew Jumin wasn't happy about this. ".. MC would probably prefer someone with less experience.."

"Are you sure..? MC.. did you hate my kiss?" V essentially crawls into MC's lap, once again face to face with her.

"I-.. V.. oh.." She covers her face quickly, scared now.

"..MC?"

"Look what you've done."

"I'm sorry.. let me make it up to you.."

"No, let me."

"No!" MC yells. The two stop and watch her. "..both of you.. you're too much.. I don't know what to think.. or what to say.. I.. I don't know.. you're both drunk and touching me.. I can't think straight... I feel.. it feels hot.. and stuffy.."

This makes the corner of V's mouth twitch, hearing what she said. Jumin smirks too. He brings a hand up to MC's chin, tilting her head back so she was forced to look up at him behind her. He had a look she'd never seen before. ".. We're sorry.. we didn't mean to frighten you."

"We'll be nice now.."

"I suppose.. since neither of us intends to give up on you.."

"And your feelings are.. mixed up.. I think there is only one solution.."

MC sniffs, gripping V's shirt since he was basically on top of her. "..what's that?"

He smiles. "We should share you.. you've quite the big heart.. I'm sure you have room for two.."

**_~To be continued~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in a realistic setting, this would seem super non-consenting and very pushy of the two BUT MC is confused because she doesn't want to hurt the other's feelings and thinks they were trying to get her to choose one of the two. The chapter after the next will explain a bit more on her feelings about it so if you were triggered somehow or didn't like this approach, please keep reading for MC to justify herself.


	4. ~A Surprising Solution: Part two~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. If you don't want to read it then you don't need to. You can skip it and go on to the next chapter. Nothing important happens here aside from.. well.. what makes it NSFW so you don't have to worry about missing important dialogue or anything. This is purely for the smut obsessed. AKA me~
> 
> Also if you didn't catch on, this is essentially a threesome between Jumin, MC, and V.

**Insert NSFW chapter here**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya I did you a bamboozling on the NSFW. Please read next chapter's notes on why. Why didn't I put it here? Because I'm super unorganized and really need to get my shit together sorry. It'll be fixed a later daaaay~ <3


	5. ~A Startling Morning~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I know I left the NSFW chapter empty but thats because I haven't figured out the scene yet. My bad. And so you aren't waiting for the rest of this to be updated, I'm going to update that chapter later~ Sorry~ But just know there are many NSFW for chapters later down the road that are certainly more fun than the one I gotta write for the previous chapter because holy crap did I discover a new kink. Sorry, yall don't care about my life lol but lemme tell you a think or two, boy is things gonna get crazy. Okay sorry continue.

MC wakes up feeling hot and sweaty. It was hard for her to move but she does her best to sit up. She finds herself not only on the couch but V was there too, his face pressed firmly against her stomach whilst it seemed she used Jumin's arm for a pillow. It doesn't take her long to remember what had happened that night and she quickly struggles out of their grasps. She then grabs Jumin's suit jacket to cover with, seeing how she wore no clothes and she didn't know where hers was. "..I can't believe this.." She whispers to herself, rummaging through all the clothes scattered about. "..Never did I think Jumin would.. for him to act as he did.. and for V to be so.." She shivers at the memory. ".. _experienced_.."

There was suddenly a muffled groan and MC freezes, unsure of which suitor it belonged to. But then V pops his head out of the single blanket they shared, messy-haired and pressing his hand firmly against his temple. "..ng.. where.. am I.. what.." He squints in MC's direction. "..is that.. you, MC?" she nods. "..where am I?"

"..downstairs.. on the couch.. Jumin is next to you asleep still.."

"..Jumin?" He looks over and squints at the person still sleeping peacefully. "..Why.. what happened."

MC's face burned. "..I think you should remember on your own.."

He blinks a few times at her, confused. "..did something happened..?"

"..a lot happened.. I think you should check your clothes.. and wake Jumin up.. I'm going to shower.."

"Okay.." He watches the shape of MC disappear before searching for Jumin. He finds an arm and shakes it. "..Jumin.. Jumin, wake up.."

Jumin groans but sits up, also holding his head. "..what..?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Jihyun.." He looks around to take survey of where he was. "..This is your house." V nods. "..we were hanging out, as per MC's request.."

"Right.. then you read the messenger and got jealous about MC hanging out with Zen.. so I suggested a drinking game.."

"We drank.. quite a lot.. My head hurts.. what else-"

"Oh, no.."

Jumin looks over at him. "What is it?"

V's face flushes red, holding the blanket tightly to him. "..I do not have my clothes on.."

Jumin looked at him and chuckled. "You surely don't. How indecent of you."

"Me? What about you? Please tell me you have clothes on.." Checking himself, Jumin clears his throat. "..you don't, do you.."

"..No.. I don't.. I hope MC didn't see us this way.."

"..She has.. I woke up and she was in here.. I asked her what happened and she told me I should remember on my own and to check my clothes.. then went off to shower.."

"How graceless of me.. I wonder what more we did.." Jumin spots his pants and slips them on, gathering items for V to slip on himself. It didn't take long for the two to be completely dressed other than Jumin's suit jacket. But he wasn't worried about that. He found another article of clothing he knew didn't belong to either him or V.

He picks up a pair of underwear, little pink ones with frilly patterns on it. They seemed to be damp and he drops them immediately. He then inspects a bra, a pajama shirt, and quite short shorts and finally fits the pieces together. What happened last night, slamming into his mind.

"Oh, no.. no no no no.." Jumin sits on the couch with his face in his hands.

"What is it?" V asks.

"..you still haven't remembered?" V shakes his head. "..I'm not sure if I should tell you.. it's probably best you don't.."

"Was it that bad?"

"Catastrophic.. never in all my life-"

"..you're both awake.. and dressed.. good.." Jumin and V looked up, though only one could see MC standing at the top of the staircase. She was towel drying her hair as she came down. She then spotted her clothes at Jumin's feet and she turned red. "..did-"

"Please forgive me." jumin begins, rushing up from the couch to take her hands in his. "I've done a disgraceful thing to you and I shouldn't be allowed near you for your safety.. I truly am sorry.. you most certainly deserve better friends.. If you want, you will never have to see me again-"

"No!" MC yells. Jumin stops and takes a step away from her, sorry he had touched her. "Sorry.. just.. I don't hate you or anything.. I certainly don't want you to just disappear, I just.." she hugs herself. "..I.. I need time to think.. I think.. I'll spend a few days somewhere else.."

"Wait why?" V panics. "What happened?" He tries to walk towards her but her stumbles from a coffee table. Both Jumin and MC rush to him to help him up and this close to MC, V could make out that dark spots that litter her neck. "..MC.."

She looks away from him. "..If you still don't rememebr.. ask Jumin.. I'll.. I'm going to my room to ask Jaehee if I can stay with her.. I suggest you make plans with Jumin or work something out about getting someone to help you while I'm gone.. okay.."

V nods, a loss for words. MC goes back upstairs and Jumin heavily sighs. "..Do you remember?"

V shakes his head. "..but.. there were bruises on her neck.. that much I saw.."

"..We took advantage of her, Jihyun.. she was helping us and we took her, touched her.. left those.. markings.. all over her body without hearing her feelings for either of us.. without knowing if that's what she wanted.." Jumin collapse onto the couch again. ".. why did I do that.."

V slowly sits next to him, trying his hardest to remember. "..you mean we-" it hits him at that moment and he groans. "No.. no.. damn it.. and just when I thought I could start over.. I should know better.. and I encouraged you.. God, we don't deserve her.."

"..Zen was right.. men are beasts.." Jumin mumbles. 

Upstairs, MC was currently logging onto the chatroom, not bothering to check to see who was on.

 **MC** : Jaehee? You here?

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes. I logged on to see if Mr. Han was here but he isn't. He hasn't responded to my calls yet. He spent the day with V yesterday, yes?

 **MC** : Yeah..

 **Jaehee** : Do you know what they did after?

 **MC** : .. a little.. but before that.. Jaehee.. could I possibly.. stay with you for a few days?

 **Jaehee** : Stay with me? Well.. I supposed I wouldn't mind but why?

 **ZEN** : Did something happen at V's?

 **MC** : It's.. complicated..

 **707** : OoooOoOh? A lovers quarrel?

 **Yoosung** : You shouldn't joke about that! What if they are! It seems serious if she doesn't want to stay there..

 **Jaehee** : well I wont ask if its personal. What of Mr. Han?

 **MC** : ..he's here with V.. they're.. well I'll have Jumin tell you if he decides to log on.. could you send me your address? Would you mind if I came now?

 **Jaehee** : So soon? I suppose. I haven't left for work yet since Mr. Han hadn't responded. I can be a bit late if its for you..

 **MC** : Thank you.. sorry for bothering you..

 **Jaehee** : No no. I'm happy you asked me. I'll go now and send you my address and.. I'll have to clean up a bit but please, head over whenever you'd like.

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

**ZEN** : Hey. Did something happen with that Jerk?

 **MC** : not.. exactly..

 **ZEN** : Something did, didn't it!

 **ZEN** : I knew I should ahve stayed!

 **ZEN** : Should I come over and knock some sense into him!?

 **MC** : Please don't... I just.. need to organize my feelings.. 

**ZEN** : **Hey**

 **ZEN** : **DOn't tell me the bastard proposed or something**

 **707** : Lolololol Jumin proposing to MC. That could ahve happened.

 **Yoosung** : wait.. MC and Jumin? Not MC and V?

 **707** : Oooo two ships but only one is allowed to sail~

 **ZEN** : Don't encourage him! Jumin doesn't deserve MC.. he's got his cat!

 **Yoosung** : So you ship MC and V?

 **ZEN** : ... I don't ship MC with anyone!

 **707** : ~Thats because he wants MC all to himself~ Its a love square!

 **Yoosung** : You too Zen?! Ah.. I don't have a chance at this rate.

 **707** : lolololololol make that a love pentagon

 **Unknown** : don't leave yourself out of it

 **707** : you're right! I shall rescue MC from the tough choice of love~

 **Unknown** : .. she's better off with Jaehee since she isn't insane like the rest of you.

 **707** : *gasp* I forgot Jaehee had a route! Of course! Lets leave MC in Jaehee's hands lol

 **Yoosung** : what are you saying now?

 **ZEN** : can you stop playing for once and be serious!

 **MC** : Oh.. Jaehee is calling.. I'll talk to you all later..

 **ZEN** : Promise you'll tell us what happened?

 **Yoosung** : I hope it wasn't too bad!

 **707** : ye let us know later what happened.

_MC has left the chat_

**ZEN** : I swear if I find out Jumin did something, i'll knock him out with my barehands

 **Yoosung** : Hold on, Zen. We dont even know if it was Jumin. If it was, wahy would she need to leave V's? Wouldn't V have done something?

 **ZEN** : .. I just have a feeling Jumin is invloed. I mean, he is over there, right? DIdn't Jaehee say Jumin and V were together yesterday?

 **707** : yup. spent the day to reminisce of simpler times where they didn't have to worry about love~

 **Unknown** : ..don't you have access to V's house system since you hooked that party cat to his house?

 **707** : maybe

 **ZEN** : So you can find out what hapened then, right?!

 **707** : hack into V's security cameras and spy on them? lol no can do~ thats an invasion of privacy~

 **ZEN** : Didn't you use to sneak into Jumin's house to pet his furr ball

 **707** : I didn't sneak. I knew those cameras were there lol there would have been no point if they couldn't see me~

 **Yoosung** : wow..

 **ZEN** : uggh.. i should just go over there and find out myself. I'm sure MC hasn't left yet.

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

**707** : uh oh lol

 **Yoosung** : Jumin! what happened with MC?

 **Jumin Han** : so she really is leaving..

 **ZEN** : **Hey**

 **ZEN** : **what the hell**

 **ZEN** : **Happened**

 **ZEN** : **with**

 **ZEN** : **_MC_**

 **707** : lol Zen is on the rampage

 **Yoosung** : You shouldn't laugh about that.. what if they really do start fighting..

 **Jumin** : ..then I will let Zen do as he pleases..

 **ZEN** : ...

 **Yoosung** : ...

 **707** : ... whoa. you'll let Zen hit you?

 **Jumin** : .. **yes**

 **ZEN** : ..so you did do something.. what was it..

 **Jumin** : .. I cannot say.. but I will tell you I am unbelievably sorry.. MC.. if you read this.. there is no excuse for how I acted.. I never have acted that way before.. I hope you forgive me, even if its months away you do..

 **Jumin** : V as well is very sorry..

 **Jumin** : And for the rest of you, I cannot say what happened other than.. I made a very bad decision out of jealousy.. and.. I wish for Zen to know he was right..

 **707** : o-o did I read that right??

 **Yoosung** : I read it too.. he actually said Zen was right about something.. whoa..

 **ZEN** : .. right about what

 **Jumin** : .. men are beasts.. and they all have.. bad thoughts.. 

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

**ZEN** : .. I'm going to kill him

 **Yoosung** : wait! don't do anything rash!

 **ZEN** : If he's admitting to that, then he really has done something absolutely awful, enough for her to want to leave right now. thats a good enough reason for me to at least strnagle him. I'll be back.

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

**Yoosung** : oh no.. seven,w hat do we do?

 **707** : I'll head over to V's myself

 **Yoosung** : Pick me up too!

 **707** : that'll take too long. Zen will proabbly go on his bike. catch a uber. see ya

_707 has left the chatroom_

**Yoosung** : oh.. Ray, you still here?

 **Unknown** : You should go too. Luciel didn't look too happy about what he saw.

 **Yoosung** : what he saw..? What do you mean?

 **Unknown** : he did look into V's security footage. If Zen doesn't end up fighting Jumin, Luciel might.

 **Yoosung** : oh no.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Zen hit Jumin? Will Yoosung get there in time? Will Luciel reveal what he saw on the camera? Tune in next time for all to be revealed~


	6. ~Zen's Furry~

MC was bringing down a bag of clothes and a few personal items to take with her to Jaehee's but upon seeing how miserable V and Jumin looked, still sitting on the couch where she left them, she couldn't help but feel the need to cheer them up. She didn't hate them, she never could, and only wanted time for herself to think. But if they were going to look like that.. she might reconsider leaving..

".. I won't be gone for too long.." She tells them as she passes by. "I don't hate either of you.. just.. that was.. a lot for me to take in.. and I want time to gather my feelings.. to know.. what I should do.."

".. you should hate us.." V whispers. "To force you into something so extreme.. even if we were drunk, it's no excuse to lays hands on a woman without her consent.. we don't deserve to even breath the same air as you.."

Hearing him talk broke her heart enough to make her turn around and stand in front of the sulking boys. "Listen up.." They look up at her. She was pink-faced, having them stare at her so intently. She couldn't get out of her head their expressions from last night. "..I don't want you too to be sulking around and ignoring your priorities, okay? Especially you, Jumin. You have a company to run so please, contact Jaehee after I leave. She was calling you. And V.. you'll be lonely for a bit but I will come back.. I promise.."

He frowns. "I don't' deserve your kindness.."

".. Stop saying things like that.. you two didn't hurt me-"

MC is cut off by repetitive knocking at the door. She goes over to open it and there was Zen with wild hair and a determined aura. "Where is Jumin."

"He's inside but why?"

"Please look away." He says as he pushes past her. Jumin stands up from the couch to see who it was but is roughly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and a fist connects to his face.

"Zen!" MC yells and runs over. V quickly stands but there was so much movement, he didn't know know what to do. "Why would you-!"

"You hurt MC, didn't you, you bastard!" Zen yells, shaking Jumin. He holds his nose, which was bleeding but doesn't try to struggle in Zen's grasp. "I'll-"

"Zen, don't!" MC pulls on his arm but the boy was stronger than her, having gone to the gym more often than she ever did. "Why are you hitting him!"

"Because he admitted to doing something horrible to you! This hit was a long time coming!"

"If you're hitting Jumin then I suggest you hit me too," V says as he makes his way over. He reaches them and grabs Zen's arm as well. "Both Jumin and I hurt MC."

Zen stares at him, shocked. "..What do you mean.. what did you do.."

"Don't' do it, Zen!" Yoosung comes running in and slams into the back of Zen, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Don't kill him!"

"Yoosung? How the hell did you-"

"Oh, they were really fighting." Luciel comes in next, Ray behind him who decided to linger closer to the door than get involved. Luciel comes over and grabs Zen's other arm. And with that, they pull him away from Jumin who drops to the ground and uses his shirt to clean his nose. Yoosung and Seven hold Zen away just in case as MC goes to look for a first aid kit. "What happened?" He asks V who sits on the floor as well, hands covering his face.

"..Jumin and I came back fairly drunk last night.. he was jealous because MC was with Zen.. and I.. well.. so having drunk so much and coming home to her.. I lost control.. I started it.. and pushed Jumin... next thing I know, I'm waking up to MC covered in bruises and wanting to leave.."

Yoosung spoke next. "Wait.. you hurt MC? Like, hit her or something?"

V shakes his head. "Never anything like.. the bruises are.. well.. hickies.."

The boys gasp, staring V down. " V.. you.."

"Out of all people.."

"Hold on, and Jumin too?"

V nods.

"Whoa.."

Zen clenches his hands in a fist. "..you telling me... you and Jumin.. did.. _that_.. to MC.."

"..yes.."

"..I can't believe this.. this is a joke, right? please tell me it's a joke.."

MC comes back in so everyone goes silent. The group was mostly watching MC, the three additions silently checking her out to see if she looked hurt. The only sign they could see was the hickies on her neck V had mentioned.

MC assisted Jumin with his nose before turning to the guest. "..I have to leave to meet Jaehee so I can't stay here and make sure you two aren't fighting.. so would you escort me there?"

Zen still looked heated but he nods. He gladly takes her single bag and waits outside. ".. you should have let him hit V first.." Saeran murmurs and MC shoots him a look.

"..I don't condone violence."

"Clearly.." He follows up Zen by going outside himself.

"Would it be okay if I tag along?" Yoosung asks.

MC turns to Luciel. "What about you?"

He smiles. "I'll stick around here. Please take care of Saeran for me~" MC nods and loops her arm with Yoosung's as they leave the house. Luciel's smile fades as he looks to V. "..I didn't think you, out of all people, would do something like that. Were you really that drunk?"

"Immensely.." V groans. "..there's no chance in her coming back here.."

"I'd be surprised if she stayed in the RFA." Jumin comments. He still sat on the floor, not wanting to move.

"She won't leave the RFA," Luciel says. "I'm sure of that. Shes worked too hard on building relationships and trust of party guests to host and set up the charities. But you've surely ruined the safe space she thought she had in the RFA. Out of all of us, I'm sure she trusted you two the most. What does that say for the rest of us."

**_____________________________________________________________**

MC, along with the boys who decided to tag along was let into Jaehee's place. Of course, she had not expected the boys but she did her best to accommodate them. "I don't mind you all here but.. why are you all here?"

"I'm sorry Jaehee.." MC sniffs and hugs Jaehee without warning. "Zen hit Jumin so I had to bring him with me.."

"Wait what?!" Jaehee exclaims. "You fought with Mr. Han?! Is he okay? Will he be going to work?!"

Zen leans against the wall with his arms folded. "..he deserved it.. I'm sorry for causing you problems if he doesn't go to work.."

"..how bad was the fight?"

"Jumin's nose was bleeding and that's about it.." Yoosung answers, Saeran stays quiet, keeping near Yoosung since his brother wasn't here. "It looks like Zen was really going to kill him.. scary.."

Jaehee pulls away from MC a little, only to look her in the face. "What happened?"

".. I don't want to talk about it anymore.. I'm tired.."

"..alright.. if you would like to sleep, please use my bed. I'll have to go into work in a bit anyway." MC nods, sniffing. Jaehee shows MC to the room and comes back fully ready for work. "You all are welcome to stay and keep MC company and help yourselves to my kitchen. I hope you don't mind the lack of groceries. I hadn't expected guests and I don't keep many ingredients in the house since they go bad before I can get to them. But before I leave, I'd like a short version of what happened."

".. it's on the messenger.." Zen tells her. "Though it doesn't do it justice from what V told us.."

Yoosung nods. "It's hard to believe.. but MC said she doesn't want to talk about it so we'll leave it alone for now."

"Alright. I'll be on my way-" Her phone rings. "Oh. It's Mr. Han. Excuse me." She wanders away from them to answer. "Yes?"

"Has MC made it to your house?"

"Yes. Along with Zen, Yoosung, and Saeran."

"..good... you do not have to come in today. I would prefer it if you stuck around to keep MC company.. and.. make sure she's okay."

"You.. you want me to skip out on work?"

"Preferably. In fact, take the whole week off."

 _A whole week?_ Jaehee thought. _Something horrendous must have happened if Mr. Han is making me take so much time off and to still pay me over it_. "You've never.. nevermind.. Mr. Han.. if I may.. I haven't checked the messenger yet so I have no idea what going on. I've been told you and Zen fought."

"We didn't fight.. he hit me quite hard and then the others kept him from hitting me again. I might not go to work myself or else people will talk. He didn't do anything else, thank goodness so I don't have to worry about people asking when I do come in. But as long as MC is there, I would like for you to have shortened hours. I don't want her to be left alone. Of course, your salary will not change since I'm forcing the time off on you."

"But what of-"

"I'll deal with it all on my own. After all, there was a time I didn't have an assistant."

"But sir, won't that be too much for you? Especially if you skip out on today, you'll have much that piles up. At least let me work from home."

"..if you insist then you may work from home. But MC must be your first priority."

"Yes, sir." Jaehee hangs up and turns back to the group, surprised. ".. it seems Mr. Han has given me the day off.. as well as the next few days to take care of MC.."

"Good," Zen says. "The bastard is finally giving you a break."

"It doesn't feel like a good thing.." She whispers. "If you all would.. please tell me what happened so I know what I should be doing."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to mention I haven't gotten a bad ending for V. I tried to because I've seen some pictures that piqued my interest but its genuinely really hard to pick the "bad" options for him since he's such a sweetheart omg lol There was one time he mentioned something about suicide and I literally almost cried. I mean, cannon-ly, he's dead (via the secret ending) but it's not like he took his own life. It was kind of an accident. Also, Rika's scream from that scared the shit out of me. Her voice actor is 10/10 ANywa sorry continue.


End file.
